


Backwards

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Cats, Childhood Friends, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dildos, Dogs, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, God - Freeform, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Power of Words, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Friendship, Tacos, Wordcount: 100-500, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie tries to amuse his Eds with some cool wordplay. Needless to say, Richie being Richie, it doesn't work.Oneshot/drabble





	Backwards

Richie and Eddie were just hanging out. Just two bros, chillin' in a hot tub, five feet apart because they're not gay. Well, Eddie was gay. Richie was bisexual. Anyway. This wasn't the point of this story. Moving on. 

"Hey Eds," Richie said one day, as the two of them were hanging out on the bank of the Barrens. It was a nice day; the sun was starting to set, but the clouds were still a little visible. "Can I tell you something?"

Eddie sighed. He didn't even say 'don't call me Eds'. Richie would never stop. "Sure, why not?"

"Taco cat backwards is still taco cat."

Eddie paused then. "...I don't know what to do with this information."

Richie smiled like the dick he was, and continued. 

"Dog food lid backwards is dildo of God."

"...I don't know what to do with this information either, Richie."


End file.
